She's not afraid
by ValeGirlOnFire
Summary: Peeta conoce a Katniss en una fiesta y se enamora de ella, Katniss es una chica muy guapa y popular a la que le gusta ser el centro de atencion pero hay un problema... A ella le da miedo enamorarse ¿Podra Peeta hacerla cambiar de opinion? Es mi primer fic porfavor leanlo :) *Basado en la cancion She's not afraid de One Direction*
1. La fiesta

She's not afraid

_(She's not afraid-One Direction)_

**Peeta P.O.V**

Hoy en la noche es "La Gran Fiesta" de Annie,mi hermana,cumple 18 años y ella lo quiere celebrar en grande,invito a medio mundo, pero quien en verdad le interesa que asista es Finnick,uno de mis mejores amigos,Annie esta tontamente enamorada de el,no se como , yo no creo mucho en eso de las almas gemelas y en el amor a primera vista ,ya que nunca lo he vivido pero tampoco soy un amargado que no tiene sentimientos,no. Annie ha tratado de arreglarme muchas citas a ciegas que han resultado en un verdadero fracaso según como ella dice "es por el bien de mi hermano menor" aunque solo me lleva un año y 16 dias ella me pide que la trate casi como si fuera mi madre ,como ella no se rinde con eso de conseguirme una novia hoy me consiguio una cita para su fiesta,era de esperarse,pero ni siquiera me dijo quien o como era solo me dijo que la conocería en la fiesta.¡Ay Annie! Si vuelve a resultar un fracaso,juro que le enseñare a Finnick sus videos de cuando canta(mas bien berrea) las canciones de One Direction,eso si que la va a apenar.

-¡Vamos Peeta! Apurate a comer,que tenemos que ir a comprarte nueva ropa para hoy en la noche-Mi hermana y su obsesion con la moda y las compras.

-¡Ya voy! Pero creeme que no te entiendo Annie,¡ acabamos de comprarnos ropa el viernes pasado! ¿Por que querria yo mas ropa?-dije algo cansado y fastidiado por la situación de las compras

-Por que mi hermanito se tiene que ver bien en mi fiesta ,además debes impresionar a tu cita- dijo dándome un golpe con el codo y guiñando un ojo.

-¡Eres imposible Annie Mellark!- dije algo sonrojado por su comentario anterior.

-Pero asi me amas hermanito-dijo haciendo según ella "una cara tierna" pero mas bien parecía que tenia dolores intestinales- Bueno ya vámonos que se hace tarde-

-¿Por qué no llevas también a Marvel?- Mi hermano mayor siempre se salvaba de las compras con Annie

-Por que el si tiene ropa decente y además Glimm ya es su novia, no tiene que impresionar a nadie, ¡ahora mueve tu trasero y vámonos!-

El camino hacia el centro comercial fue muy rápido y ninguno hablo en el trayecto,solo se escuchaba "_Scream & Shout" d_e Britney Spears _y Will. _. Cuando llegamos y bajamos del auto se me ocurrio preguntarle a Annie algo que sabia que seguramente no me iba a contestar pero no perdia nada preguntándole.

-Annie ,¿me podrías decir como es la chica con la que tendre la cita hoy? Digo no quiero salir corriendo en cuanto la veo-solte una pequeña risa y ella me vio como si me quisiera asesinar.

-Por esos comentarios no consigues novia hermanito-ahora ella solto una risa,la fulmine con la mirada-Ok, esta bien, Mmmm… mira ella es muy popular y le gusta parrandear a lo grande, le encanta ser el centro de atención y es una muy buena amiga, te caera bien.

-Eso espero Annie- en verdad esperaba eso,tendría que esperar hasta en la noche para conocer a la chica misteriosa.


	2. La chica misteriosa

_**Peeta P.O.V**_

¡Por fin terminaron las compras con Annie! Esa chica es una adicta a las compras,estar 3 horas en una tienda de zapatos no es algo normal …¿verdad?. Durante todo el camino de regreso a casa le trate de sacar información acerca de la chica con la que tendre la cita pero ella solo me decía que la tratara bien porque era muy popular y deseada además acababa de terminar una relación de 2 años y por eso iba a la fiesta,a distraerse, me estoy asustando un poco, ¿Qué tal si me consiguió una cita con Jennifer Lawrence? No lo creo, Annie no conoce a gente famosa, pero como esta hablando de esta chica misteriosa, ¡parece que conocere a la mismísima reina de Inglaterra! Me vistieron como si en verdad la fuera a conocer.

-¡Peeta deja de caminar por todo el jardín, haras un hoyo en el piso!- regaño mi hermana-En cualquier momento llegaran los invitados y pareces un león enjaulado- vaya que si estaba my nervioso,segui caminando por todo el jardin

-Tranquilo, ni que te fuera a comer tu cita,¿Por qué tan nervioso hermanito?- dijo conteniendo la risa- ¿Crees que no cumpliras con las expectativas de la chica?

-¡Todo es tu culpa Annie!¿Por que no me dices quien es? Sabes que no me gustan las sorpresas- dije un poco enojado.

-Calma hermanito, ni que estuvieras tan feo, digo a muchas personas les atrae tus ojos azules y tu cabello rubio…pero tu carácter no-lo ultimo lo dijo en un susurro casi inaudible,pero yo si lo escuche, justo cuando iba a contestar sono el timbre.

-Salvada por la campana Annie Mellark-dije,ella me sonrio "inocentemente" y fue a abrir.

Cuando regreso venia platicando animadamente con Finnick y alrededor de 15 personas mas venían atrás de ellos, me pregunto si allí estará mi chica misteriosa. Annie se olvido casi de todos y estuvo bailando y hablando con Finnick unos 30 minutos, de pronto se acerco a mi y me dijo:

-Hermanito, tu cita se tardara un poco en llegar, tuvo un problema.-

-¿Qué? Ya no puedo esperar Annie los nervios me destrozan- ella se fue riendo a carcajadas

Pasaron 2 horas y los invitados seguían llegando, algunos ya estaban tomados y Annie se olvido completamente de que tenia un hermano esperando a que le presentaran a su cita,por estar con Finnick y de Marvel no se diga, el se la pasaba con su novia Glimmer bailando y besándose, ya estaba cansado de esperar asi que fui a tomar una bebida, me sente en el pasto y bufe.

-¡Maldicion!- dije frustrado

-Bonita fiesta ¿ah?- estaba tan sumergido en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta de la presencia de una chica di un salto de la sorpresa.

-Jajaja,tranquilo no muerdo-me dijo con la sonrisa mas hermosa que haya visto en mi vida,era una chica hermosa,llevaba un vestido muy pegado con la parte de enfrente corta, se ajustaba muy bien a su cuerpo, sin dudarlo le regrese la sonrisa.

-Lo siento no te había visto-

-Que raro todos aquí me conocen y desean mi compañía- dijo con una sonrisa fanfarrona.

-Ya lo imagino,eres muy hermosa,todos desearimos estar contigo- dije sin pensar y me sonroje de inmediato, ella sonrio de lado a lado.

-Eh… mmm.. yo l-lo si-siento es que… estas muy bonita.. y me refería a que-que-dije tartamudeando que idiota soy.

-Tranquilo, gracias por el cumplido- me sonrio nuevamente y sentí algo calido en el pecho.

-De-Denada-

-Soy Katniss ¿ y tu?-

-Soy Peeta Mellark- dije sonriendo, ella hacia que las sonrisas nacieran en mi sin preguntarlo-Un gusto conocerte Katniss-

-Igualmente Peeta, supongo que eres hermano de Annie ¿ no es asi?.

-No me recuerdes a esa enana porfavor- le dije

-Jajaja,¿problemas de hermanos?- pregunto Katniss

-Me arrastro al centro comercial,TODO EL DIA, no sabes lo dificil que es ir con Annie de compras-

-¡Vaya!si que debió ser una tortura,yo aveces me canso de escucharla todo el dia en la escuela y eso que soy su amiga- dijo Katniss con una hermosa sonrisa

-¿Vas en nuestra escuela?-no lo podía creer,¿como es que nunca la había visto?

-Si,bueno entre el Lunes pero ya sabes a Annie le gusta hacer muchos amigos-

-No puedo creer que nunca te haya visto,eres muy hermosa para pasar desapercibida- Wow no se como tuve el valor de decir eso,seguramente el alcohol estaba surtiendo efecto o simplemente era su presencia que me hacia sentir comodo,sentí el calor en mis mejillas y sorprendentemente ella solo mantenía una gran sonrisa de satisfacción.

-Se ve muy lindo cuando te pones rojo-dijo con una risita,yo solo pude sonreir de vuelta-Bueno Peet dime,¿Te puedo decir Peet?,se oye lindo –me sonroje rápidamente,rayos no paraba de sonrojarme con esta chica-¿Por qué tan solo?-

-Claro que me puedes decir Peet-dije con una sonrisa-Ammm… pues…mi cita nunca llego-dije un poco triste.

-¡Oh! Lo siento Peeta-

-No te preocupes, y tu ¿Por qué estas sola Katniss?- pregunte

-Dime Kat- sonrio- Supongo que ningún chico ha llamado mi atención,bueno hasta hace unos minutos-y nuevamente me sonroje.

Pasamos charlando y bailando hasta las 12 de la noche,cada vez me sentía mas confiado y me acercaba mas a ella y también platicábamos mas,justo cuando le estaba contando una experiencia de cuando cocine un pastel y Buttercup se lo comio sucedió algo.

-Entonces salto y… ¿se llevo arrastrando el plato con el pastel?- Kat soltaba unas grandes carcajadas mientras yo sonreia como un idiota.

-Si,lo fuimos a encontrar un mes después en el armario de la abuela- Katniss seguía riendo cuando de repente paro de reir y su cara se puso palida como si hubiera visto un fantasma.

-¿Qué sucede Kat?-pregunte preocupado

-¿Qué hace el aquí?-


	3. La mejor noche

_**Peeta P.O.V**_

-¿Qué hace el aquí?- segui su mirada y vi a Gale un primo lejano de Finnick que era amigo de Annie.

-¿Conoces a Gale?- pregunte confundido.

-El..el fue mi novio…duante dos años pe-pero… me engaño con otra- dijo Katniss con dificultad y con trsiteza e ira en su rabia cuando la oi decir eso, ¿Cómo ese idiota la pudo engañar? Ella es… Perfecta.

-¡Oh Kat!lo siento mucho,no debi preguntar,soy un idiota,si quieres nos podemos mover de aquí y entrar a la casa o si quieres te llevo a la tuya- empeze a decir

-¡Hey Peeta tranquilo! Eso ya paso,ya soy una persona nueva,solo me quiero divertir y disfrutar la vida,ya no soy la tonta enamoradiza,ya no me importa eso-dijo Kat muy segura

-¿Estas segura Kat?-dije preocupado

-Si Peet,venga vamos a divertirnos-dijo con una nueva sonrisa en la cara

-Esta bien Kat-le sonreí de vuelta

Estuvimos bailando 1 hora y ya comenzábamos a estar un poco borrachos, cada vez bailábamos mas pegados y las canciones no ayudaban ,nuestras bocas estaban peligrosamente cerca ,Katniss tropezó con un paso de baile complicado yo la logre agarrar y quedamos tan cerca que podía sentir su respiració aguante mas y la bese, sus labios eran suaves y sabían a cereza, no podía creer lo que estaba haciendo,yo nunca besaba a una chica que acababa de conocer unas horas antes,pero con ella era diferente,con ella se sentía muy aleje poco a poco de ella sintiendo aun el sabor de sus labios.

-Lo siento,tenia que hacerlo-dije un poco avergonzado pero sin arrepentirme de nada

-Yo también quería hacerlo desde hace una hora-me sorprendieron sus palabras-Vamos a un lugar mas tranquilo Peet-

Toda la noche hasta las 3 de la mañana que ya no había casi nadie (ni siquiera podía localizar a Annie) estuvimos haciendo lo mismo; platicando,bailando,riéndonos y…besá una noche maravillosa,Katniss me hacia sentir tan bien,cada vez que me sonreía sentía que se me saldría el corazón y cada vez que nos besábamos sentía algo calido en el había llegado la hora de despedirnos.

-Bueno Peet,me tengo que ir, me la pase muy bien esta noche-

-Yo también Kat,una noche que no olvidare-me incline para besarla en los labios pero ella se quito y me dio un beso en la mejilla ,me quede muy sorprendido y lo único que pude decir fue-¿Te vere el Lunes en la escuela?-

-Probablemete-dijo y se fue dejándome confundido.

Regrese a la casa y encontré a Annie un poco triste,seguramente Marvel estaría con Glimmer y mis papas,bueno ellos siempre están de viaje,pensé en una pequeña venganza por el dia tan loco y cansado que me hizo tener.

-¿Qué paso Annie? ¿Por qué tan triste? Acaso¿ Finnick se dio cuenta de lo desesperante que eres?-dije conteniendo la risa.

-¡Callate idiota!-me golpeo en el hombro con el puño- Lo que pasa es que tu hermanito es un estúpido y llego a interrumpir cuando Finnick estaba a punto de besarme diciendo que "aun era pequeña" ¡agh! Es un idiota como tu-

-Calmate ni que fuera para tanto-dije restándole importancia,ya estaba muy cansado como para discutir.

-Vaya parece que alguien esta de mal humor porque su cita no llego-dijo tratando de hacerme enojar.

-Te equivocas hermanita,gracias a que no llego tu amiguita,conoci a una chica grandiosa,además ¿que tal si tu amiga era un psicópata como tu?-en cuanto lo dije me arrepentí,decirle lo de la chica grandiosa fue un error,sus ojos se abrieron como platos y brillaron,¡Demonios! Ahora no me dejaría en paz nunca.

-¡Cuentame TODO, Mellark!-grito Annie-¿La besaste? ¿Le pediste una cita? ¿Cómo se llama? ¿Va en nuestra escuela? Lo mas importante,¿La conozco?-bombardeo Annie con sus preguntas.

-¿Y a ti que te importa Annie?-

-En ese caso nunca te dire el nombre de la chica que era tu cita-

-No me interesa ya Annie-

-Su nombre era…-

-¡No quiero saber quien era Annie entiéndelo!-la interrumpi-He encontrado a alguien mejor,es hermosa y tiene una gran personalidad,asi que porfavor deja de hablar de alguien que no me interesa-de nuevo me arrepentí por haber soltado tanta información, Annie-1 ,Peeta-0.

-¡No lo puedo creer! ¡Peeta Mellark esta enamorado!-grito Annie como loca-¡El amargado de mi hermano esta enamorado!.

-¡Agh! Callate Annie-dije rodando los ojos,aveces ella me hartaba.-Olvida lo que te dije-

-Si lo que sea hermanito,sabes que NUNCA olvidare lo que has dicho esta noche-

-Aveces no te soporto Annie-

-Ya lárgate,ya paso tu hora de dormir-dijo con una sonrisa de satisaccion

-Tienes razón,hasta mañana hermanita-me acerque a darle un beso en la mejilla un poco exagerado-¡MUACK!-dije-Espero que esos videos tuyos cantando no lleguen a manos de Finnick,eso seria una tragedia-susurre en su oido,Annie-1,Peeta-1. Sus ojos se abrieron demasiado y su boca formo una "O". Sali disparado hacia mi habitación, ella venia pisándome los talones,esta enana era rápida.

-¡Ni se te ocurra hacer eso Mellark!-gritaba Annie mientras golpeaba mi puerta que estaba cerrada con candado-¡Esto no se queda asi!,¡Me vengare! ¡Cobarde!-se fue molesta y yo le grite "¡Suerte! " ya me imagino como deberia estar Annie en estos momentos,echando humo por las orejas como en las caricaturas,me empeze a reir hasta que me dolio la me calme un poco me fui a poner la pijama y empeze a pensar en lo que me dijo Annie,¿En verdad estaba enamorado de Katniss? No lo creo,yo no soy de los que se enamoran fácil,aunque cuando estuve con ella todo era perfecto ,me sentía bien,completo.-Seguramenete solo es atracción- me dije a mi mismo, Katniss ere hermosa,la persona que cualquiera desea tener a su lado.

Esta bien Katniss me gustaba o,¿Podria ser que estuviera enamorado de ella?...

_**Hola! ¿Qué tal les parece el fic? Es el primero que hago asi que no esta muy bien hecho,disculpen si no lo entienden mucho,tan solo tengo 13 años y apenas descubri que me encanta escribir historias Cx ¿Alguien gustaría dejarme algún review? Se aceptan criticas(sin ofensas) todo sea por mejorar la calidad de los fics **____** Nos leemos pronto **____** Xx**_


	4. La escuela

_**Nota: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece,todos fueron creados por la maravillosa Suzanne Collins,yo solo juego un poco con ellos y los adapto a mi historia.**_

_**Peeta P.O.V**_

_**Lunes**_,como odio los Lunes,despertarse a las 6 am para ir a la escuela y aguantar a un montón de idiotas durante ocho horas,es hoy había una excepción,hoy posiblemete veria a la chica hermosa de la fiesta del viernes,Katniss,me había dejado completamente loco,sus ojos hermosos,su sonrisa y su cuerpo…

-¡Peeta! Apurate o llegaremos tarde a la escuela-grito Annie desde la planta de abajo.

-¡Ya voy!-grite

Me apure a bajar,talvez solo talvez podría ver a Katniss antes de entrar a nuestras clases,me di un ultimo vistazo en el espejo y sali hacia el coche de mi hermana.

-Listo hermanita –le di un gran beso en la mejiila,porque hoy estaba feliz.

-¡Uuugh!-dijo empujándome hacia el asiento-¡No vuelvas a hacer eso,si quieres tener hijos!-yo solo solte una carcajada por la reacción de mi hermana.

Llegamos a la escuela y baje rápidamente del coche,empeze a voltear a todos lados buscando a Katniss,pero no la vi por ningún lado.

-¿Qué te traes Peeta?,¿Por qué volteas para todos lados?,¿A quien estas busc….¡Oooooh no me digas! ¡La que te trae babeando desde el viernes va en la escuela!-grito Annie y soloto una gran,gran,gran carcajada,a veces pienso que en verdad esta loca,bien,ahora no me dejaría en paz.

-Eso a ti no te importa Annie-dije molesto

-Creeme hermanito ,que voy a averiguar quien es –dijo Annie muy sonriente-y hare que te le declares y pueda ser tu novia para que ya dejes de ser tan…amargado.-dijo conseguridad

-Ya mejor vete a tu clase o llegaras tarde y no alcanzaras lugar junto a Finnick,querida-dije guiñándole un ojo,esto la molesto,pero decidió mejor irse sin decir nada.

Yo también me fui a mi clase,tenia historia,maldita sea odio ese clase y tener que aguantar al porfesor y sus malos el camino iba buscando a Katniss pero seguramente no la veria,ella era un grado mas grande que yo,ya que era compañera de mi hermana y los de 6to año no se pasaban por aquí. Entre a mi clase y me sente en el ultimo lugar,no me gustaba llamar la atención sentí a alguien muy cerca y pensé que seria Finnick,mi mejor amigo,pero no una molesta voz me saludo.

-¡Hola Peety!-chillo Delly con su aguda,muy aguda y fingida voz.

Delly Cartwright me había estado acosando desde que entre a la preparatoria,ella tiene 17 años y debería ir en 6to año pero reprobo un año asi que va conmigo,pero ella prefiere tener amigos de sus edad,piensa que los chicos de 5to son "inmaduros" solo por un año,quien se cree ella,si la compararamos con una niña de 3ero de primaria,la niña seria mas madura que ella y aun asi tuve la mala suerte de que se fijara en mi,en un chico de 5to,es verdad que yo no estoy nada mal,hago ejercicio por lo tanto tengo musculos y a muchas les gustan mis ojos azules y mi cabello rubio ,pero,¿Por qué no se pudo fijar en uno de sus pretendientes de 6to?,ella era la capitana de las porristas y no era fea(claro que para mi la única persona verdaderamente hermosa era Katniss),pero tenia un carácter terrible,era una niña mimada y caprichosa y por lo tanto no era de mi agrado.

-Hola-dije secamente

-Que cortante eres Peety-dije poniendo una cara ridícula

-No me digas Peety porfavor-dije molesto,odiaba eso.

-Disculpeme Señor Mellark-dijo tratando de ser graciosa

-Esta bien-

-¿Qué tal estuvo la fiesta deAnnie? –pregunto curiosa,automáticamente pensé en Kat.

-Bien-dije sabiendo que no la habían invitado.

-Hablando de fiestas,me gustaría invitarte a una el sábado en la noche,¿Qué dices?-dijo con su chillona voz,!Ugh no pofravor!

En ese momento llego el profesor y ya no le conteste ¡Gracias Profesor de Historia!,la clase transcurrió con sus explicaciones aburridas y sus chistes malos como siempre. Sono el timbre y yo tenia Derecho,me levante rápidamente pero Delly me agarro el brazo y me dijo.

-¿Entonces Peet?-Cuando dijo Peet recordé a Katniss y sus labios suaves-¿ Si me acompañas a la fiesta? Anda estará muy bien-su voz era hartante

-Ehhh…. Tengo Derecho Delly,luego nos vemos-dije y salí corriendo.

Todas las demás clases transcurrieron normal,por suerte no me tocaba ya en ninguna con Delly asi que no me estuvo el recreo y fui a la cafetería para encontrarme con mis amigos : Cato,Clove,Thresh,Rue,Finnick y bueno Annie también estaba en el grupo ya que siempre quería estar con Finnick,pero la ultima semana se la había pasado desaparecida,y no podía faltar la mosca muerta de Delly ya que no me dejaba en paz nunca,pero por suerte aun no llegaba a molestar.

-Hola chicos- salude a mis amigos muy rápidamente,hoy quería ver si encontraba a Kat en algún lado

-¿Por qué traes tanta prisa?-Pregunto Cato

-Ahh… es que me tengo que ir rápido por que… mmm… tengo que hacer un trabajo en la biblioteca-Idiota,ni quien me fuera a creer eso.

-Aja,si claro-dijo Rue con una risita

Fui rápido por mi comida y rergrese a la mesa.

-¿Oigan donde esta Annie?-pregunto Clove,una de las mejores amigas de mi hermana aunque fuera en 5to grado.

-Esta con una amiga que acaba de llegar y dice que nos la presentara en un rato-dijo Finnick leyendo el mensaje de su celular.

-Oh que bien,una mas al grupo-dijo alegre Rue

-Oye Peeta,no es por incomodar ni nada pero ¿Por qué no tienes novia?-dijo un poco avergonzada Clove-

Veran en nuestro grupo de amigos…hay parejitas, Clove y Cato llevan saliendo desde que iniciamos la preparatoria y no se piensan separar nunca,Rue y Thresh comenzaron a salir este año y son novios muy inocentes, solo se dan un beso muy corto y se sostienen las manos,no como Clove y Cato,bueno ellos son otro caso,aun asi todos se quieren,Finnick y Annie aun no son pareja pero se nota a simple vista que se aman y están hechos el uno para el otro,son una especio de "amigovios" asi que no falta mucho para que comienzen a salir de verdad, y bueno yo soy el único soltero,porque nunca le he querido hacer caso a Delly,simplemente no es mi tipo,los chicos me dicen que debería tratar de salir con ella y asi todos seriamos mejores amigos y cada quien tendría a su respectivo novio y podríamos salir en citas cuadruples,¿loco no?.

-Por la misma razón que Annie y Finnick aun no son novios-contesto la pregunta de Clove algo divertido y Finnick se sonroja,termino mi comida y me levanto rápidamente,quiero encontrar a Kat.

-Chicos me tengo que ir a hacer mi trabajo,además no quiero encontrar a Delly- me despido-

-¿No esperaras a que Annie nos presente a su amiga?-dijo Rue

-No lo creo,otro dia será-digo y me voy,no quiero conocer a otra chica yo solo quiero a Kat,quiero besarla y tomarle la mano y estar juntos.

¡WOW!¿Que he dicho? ¿Qué me esta pasando? Bueno eso ya lo se.

Me estoy enamorando de Katniss

_**¡Hola! Aquí les traigo otro capitulo de mi historia ¿Qué les parece? A mi me parece que no les esta gustando ya que solo hay 2 reviews y 2 favoritos y eso me pone triste,aun asi seguire escribiendo ya que me gusta,aunque si la historia no obtiene una buena respuesta ya no la quería informarles que subiré capítulos mas seguido ya que me dio varicela D: y no tengo mucho que hacer asi que me dedicare a escribir,es todo besos **____** y muchos panes de Peeta**_


	5. Prim

_**Nota: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece,todos fueron creados por la maravillosa Suzanne Collins,yo solo juego un poco con ellos y los adapto a mi historia.**_

Sonó el timbre,teníamos que regresar a clases,estaba desesperado,frustrado por no haber podido encontrar a Katniss,bueno de algún modo en el interior yo sabia que lo mio con Katniss no podía ser porque para empezar era un año mayor que yo y era muy hermosa asi que posiblemente tendría muchos pretendientes,del equipo de futbol,del equipo de baloncesto y yo solo era un estudiante mas que solo ocupaba un asiento y les quitaba el oxigeno a las demás y aparte de esto es posible que Katniss solo me hubiera usado para entretenerse en la fiesta,pero yo me niego a creer que esto sea verdad,vi como sus ojos brillaban después de que nos dabamos un beso,aunque cuando vio a el primo de Finn,Gale,vi tristeza en esos hermosos ojos grises y me partió el corazón,talvez pueda tener una oportunidad con ella por eso estoy dispuesto a conquistarla.

-¡Peeta!¿Me estas escuchando?-dijo algo molesto mi mejor amigo Finnck.

-Mmmm…¿Qué?,ah perdón Finn estaba un poco distraído pero ¿que me estabas diciendo?-

-Ja,¿Un poco?,Peeta ¡estabas en la luna!-dijo riendo mi amigo.

-Solo estaba pensando-dije un poco irritado.

-¿En quien pensabas?-dijo sonriendo pícaramente-Estaba a punto de traer una cubeta para que babearas ahí-dijo Finnick estallando en una carcajada.

-JA-JA-dije con sarcasmo.

-Bueno te decía que la amiga que nos presento Annie es muy agradable, tal vez deberías intentar salir con ella-solte un suspiro,ya me estaba cansando este tema-su nombre era un poco extraño pero es muy guapa…¿Cómo se llamaba?-dijo Finnick poniendo un dedo en el mentón golpeándolo suavemente.-Creo que era Ca…

-¡Finnick! ¿Cuántas veces mas les tengo que decir a todos que yo solo me puedo conseguir una novia?-dije interrumpiéndolo y poniendo los ojos en blanco-Ademas ya te dije que me gusta alguien.

-Si,si,la chica de la fiesta,lo has dicho muchas veces-

-Si,veo que me comprendes querido Finnick-dije sonriendo

-Oye,nunca me has dicho como se llamaba "la chica de la fiesta"-dijo haciendo comillas con los dedos en la ultima parte-

-Ah pues se llama Ka…-

En ese preciso momento llego el profesor de Quimica callando a todos y no le pude decir a Finnick que "la chica de la fiesta" se llama Katniss,la preciosa y perfecta clase termino y salimos al segundo a la cafetería donde ya me esperaban todos mis amigos.

-Hola Peeta-dijo una sonriente Clove-¿terminaste tu trabajo en el primer descanso?-

-Ah,si,bueno me falto un poco información,pero ya casi termino-espero que no se hayan dado cuenta que les mentia.

-¿De que era el trabajo?-pregunto Cato con indiferencia.

-Ah de Derecho-que estúpido soy,decidi cambiar rápido de tema-¿Oigan en donde esta Rue?-

-Dijo que nos quería presentar a una nueva amiga-dijo Thresh mirándome como diciendo "una nueva candidata para novia"

-Vaya ¿hoy es el dia de presentar amigas o que?-dijo Cato y todos sonreímos.

-Al parecer, aunque Peeta no conoció a la amiga de Annie-dijo Finnick.

-Oh es cierto no conociste a …-Clove iba a decir su nombre pero Rue la interrumpió.

-¡Chicos! Les quiero presentar a mi amiga … esperen ¿Dónde esta Annie?- dijo Rue.

-Aquí estoy,ya no me esperen mas-dijo Annie sonriendo y sentándose junto a Finnick

-¿No trajiste a tu amiga?-pregunto Thresh

-No,se quedo para inscribirse al club de porristas,también esta ahí Delly-dijo y me volteo a ver-por cierto Peeta no te la presente,ella iba a ser tu cita en la fiesta-Ugh Annie hablando otra vez de eso-

-Bueno ya chicos déjenme presentarles a mi amiga-dijo Rue haciendo un puchero.

-Esta bien,se la presentare a Peeta en la salida,no te escaparas hermanito-dijo Annie

-Si ya luego torturas a tu hermano Annie-dijo Rue sonriendo y rodando los ojos- Ella es Primrose Everdeen,acaba de entrar la semana pasada y va con nosotros en 5to-dijo Rue muy animada.

-Hola-saludo timida Primrose.

-Hola Primrose-dijo Cato sonriendo.

-Diganme Prim-dijo con las mejillas rojas-

-Claro Prim-dijo Finnick y todos le sonreímos.

Comenzamos a comer y charlar y en un momento todos estaban "en parejas" Clove y Cato comiéndose a besos,Rue y Thresh agarrándose las manos y hablando entre ellos y Annie y Finnick muy cerca y los dos sonrojados,Finnick agarrando tímidamente la mano de Annie,asi que Prim y yo nos quedamos en un silencio incomodo pero para hacerla sentir en confianza intente romper el silencio.

-No te preocupes,siempre acaban besándose cuando terminamos de comer-dijo bromeando con Prim.

-Jajaja,creo que tendre que acostumbrarme-dijo un poco sonrojada y yo le sonreí.

-Cuentame Prim ¿Cómo es que llegaste a estudiar aquí a California?-dije intentando entablar una conversación.

-Ah bueno pues nos tuvimos que mudar de Washington para aca por que mi hermana ya no soportaba estar ahí,porque bueno…este…pues…su novio la engaño y ella …cambio…mucho-dijo Prim y se le corto la voz al final.

-Oh lo siento,debe haber sido terrible para tu hermana-dije con un poco de lastima-Pero ¿Cómo esta eso de que cambio?-pregunte curioso.

-Pues ella era una persona muy estudiosa,amable,dulce,cariñosa,siempre se preocupaba por los demás,era un ejemplo a seguir ,pero desde que paso "eso" se volvió fría,irrespetuosa,bajo sus calificaciones,tuvo peleas,la expulsaron de la escuela y los demás novios que tuvo en Washington solo los utilizaba,nunca los quiso en verdad y me duele ver que mi hermana se alla convertido en una mujer tan fría que solo va a fiestas a conquistar y a besar a personas para luego olvidarse de ellos-dijo Prim muy triste,una lagrima sele escapaba y yo la aparte con mi pulgar-Un dia la encontré llorando en su cuarto,le pregunte que pasaba pero ella me corrió de ahí,me dijo que no me tenia que importar lo que pasara en su vida y que no me metiera en ella tampoco,pero yo ya sabia lo que le pasaba,como siempre había ido a una fiesta y había besado y conquistado a un chico,Leevy,pero ella no esperaba que el se enamorara,era muy lindo le mandaba regalos le hacia cartas y le escribia poemas pero el problema es que _**a ella le da miedo enamorarse**_ porque no quiere que le hagan lo mismo que le hizo el idiota de su ex,por eso nunca acepto a Leevy y nunca ha querido tener ninguna relación seria con nadie y a mi me duele mucho verla asi,ojala un dia alguien pueda hacerla ver que no es malo darle una nueva oportunidad a el amor-finalizo Prim

Yo me quede muy sorprendido,¿Cómo alguien podría cambiar tanto por una persona?,pobre de la hermana de Prim,y pobre también de ella que sufre por ver a su hermana nunca conozca a una persona tan fría y dura como su hermana.

_**Hola ¿Qué les pareció el capitulo? A mi la verdad me gusto mucho la ultima parte donde Prim le platica a Peeta de su hermana,No se preocupen ya casi sale la chica en llamas,les prometo que ya saldrá en el próximo que les haya gustado el capitulo,nos leemos : )**_


End file.
